


Random DMMD Fics

by KinKarasu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Not any yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKarasu/pseuds/KinKarasu
Summary: Fics of which I make randomly, which include AUs I or others make (maybe even both myself and a friend, even), as well as things I just think of out of nowhere! I'm up for suggestions as well.





	Random DMMD Fics

Hey! So, I'm just doing this for inspiration and to show off random AUs I have without making a major story! You'll be seeing editing and deleting of stuff probably, but that's just because I don't want to crowd my works and such, y'know? Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy! I'll be posting at least one fic tomorrow to start this off, so gimme like 12+ hours and it'll all be good! 

Anyways, bye bye and I'll be posting tomorrow!


End file.
